Freak
by Padfootatheart
Summary: Lily always knew she was different. Different from everybody she knew, and when she met Severus Snape she finally knew why: she is a witch. They strike up a friendship that diminishes her relationship with her own sister. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! sorry
1. Black Haired Boys

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freak.

The insult echoed in her head. Her own sister had just accused her of being a freak.

She huddled herself into the corner of her compartment, shared with two boys who hadn't paid her the slightest bit of attention.

Maybe if she could make herself small enough, she'd just disappear. It would be her greatest magic yet, the only trick she had that would make Tuney happy.

She was looking out the window and trying to ignore the loud conversation between her fellow students.

"Both my parents are Aurors," the boy with messy black hair boasted, trying to impress his companion. His hazel eyes glinted with pride behind his round glasses. They both had black hair, the two strangers. The other boy was sprawled out across the other seat and listening with the air of someone who never really gives an owl's hoot about anything.

"Well, nobody in my family works. We've got enough money to live off of. They just use it to work the system and get what they want," he drawled, closing his gray eyes as his voice trailed off.

Severus intruded the space and took the seat across from the mulling redhead. _He looks__ so lovely in his Hogwart's robes_, Lily thought to herself. Second-hand of course, but they fit so much better than the muggle clothes he was wearing since the day they had met in the park.

The same park he hurt Tuney in. The same park he had convinced Lily to take that stupid letter sent to her from the Headmaster.

It sounded louder this time.

Freak.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said stiffly as she looked out the window again.

The scenery that flashed by so quickly was rather lovely. She'd never been to London before, but the train had already left behind that spectacle and was surrounded by this beautiful countryside where the trees blended into one swirl of light and dark greens before her own jade eyes.

"Why not," he asked, hurt by her curtness.

She began to tear up as she heard her sister's voice again.

Freak.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore," she stuttered, anger slowly edging into her frail voice.

"So what?"

She glared at him dangerously.

"So, she's my sister!"

Realizing she still had tears on her cheeks, she went to wipe them from her face discreetly and missed his excuse for what he had said.

"But we're going," he forgot the bad feelings at the idea of finally going somewhere where adults don't yell at children or at each other. Nobody could blame him.

"This is it! We're off to Hogwarts."

Lily was still a tad upset at him, but had to smile at the eagerness sparkling in his black eyes.

Not really dark brown eyes either, but pure black. Petunia always said they were creepy, but Lily thought that they were special. She had never seen pure black eyes. For a while she had wondered if everybody in the wizarding world had odd eyes as she peered at her own electric green in the mirror.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he told her.

"Slytherin?"

The boy with messy hair stood up and looked over to Severus with a slightly murderous glint in his eyes.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you," he asked his friend, who kept the solemn expression on his face. In a slightly apologetic voice, the other boy replied, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

Lily was tortured with a terrible thought: what if you're always sorted into your family's house! But nobody in my family is magical. I won't be sorted at all!

The boy standing up looked shocked, "Blimey and I thought you seemed all right!"

The boys face now broke into a reckless grin.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," he shrugged lightly, "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The boy with glasses waved his arm about with a dreamy look on his face, as if wielding a sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad," he declared with conviction. Lily rolled her eyes dramatically, as Severus maked a small snort of displeasure.

"Got a problem with that," the Gryffindor-hopeful turned to Severus, the wistful look long gone.

"No," Severus declared, with a contradictory sneer, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

That boy lying down on the seats spoke rather harshly, "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

They both laugh cruelly, to the point of clutching at their sides.

Lily stepped in before things got any more out of hand, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

They turned to the girl with mirth at the authority of her voice.

"Oooooo…"

Severus just barely missed the foot stuck in his way, intending to trip him as he exited the door.

"See ya, Snivellus," its owner called as he slammed the door behind the two.

"Oh, if I ever see them again," she began hotly. Severus laughed at her as they made their way down the corridor.

"What," she demanded.

"You're angered so easily."

Now that she thought about it, her face did feel rather hot.

People gave them odd looks as they passed by. Looking from Severus on her left to Lily, in disbelief. Like it was unlikely that they would be friends.

Severus wasn't exactly handsome, his black hair never seemed to come clean and it was quite plain that he isn't well cared for at home. But he was so smart, and had always been nice to her. Lily couldn't see why people wouldn't like him.

"What could that boy have had against Slytherin," Lily inquired, perplexed at the boy's behavior.

"Well, the fact that he's a Gryffindor helps," Severus retaliated bitterly.

"Tell me," she requested eagerly as they continued down the corridor, peering through the glass to see laughing strangers occupying every seat.

"About what?"

"The houses, how are you put into the right one?"

"I already told you about the Sorting Hat," he began, a lecturing note in his voice.

"No, tell me what qualifies you for the houses."

"Well for Slytherin, you must be cunning and gifted," he explained, as they skirted around the lunch trolley, "Ravenclaw isn't so bad, because only the smartest blokes are taken in there," he continued, "Hufflepuff is for all the kids who think that loyalty is the most important thing, or some rubbish like that," he spoke of the house carelessly, "and Gryffindor," his eyes narrowed slightly, "is for arrogant idiots who call themselves brave and heroic."

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw would be my first choice," Lily decided aloud, "but Hufflepuff doesn't sound all too bad. Loyalty _is_ very important. I don't think I'd be Gryffindor, I'm certainly not arrogant."

"I would hope you are considering Slytherin young lady," came a booming voice in Lily's ear. She turned to see a man peering out of his compartment with an odd look in his prominent eyes. His head was nursing a bald spot on the top of his crown, while his lip sported a very magnificent silver mustache that bustled about as he spoke.

"It _is_ the best house, if I do say so myself," he claimed grandly.

He looked at Lily, who found herself wishing he wouldn't. He seemed to be examining her, sizing her up.

"Would you join us for lunch," he invited suddenly, ignoring Severus completely.

She looked at him blankly.

"Where are my manners," he asked with a hearty chuckle at her bemused expression. She sighed with relief that Severus would be able to come along.

"I'm Professor Slughorn," he introduced proudly, "Potions master and head of Slytherin house," he said without a glance at Severus.

Many years of having proper manners drilled into her skull she responded automatically with a small, "Lily Evans," as she held out her hand, which was grasped and jiggled with eagerness.

She glanced pointedly over her shoulder toward the eleven yeard old boy, who was wearing a very nasty scowl on his face. Slughorn didn't seem to notice. Instead he just motioned for Lily to join him, no matter how long she had looked at Severus.

"Can my friend Severus come," Lily called out boldly.

Slughorn looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"You won't be that long now," he said briskly and almost unkindly.

The compartment, it turned out, was elaborately decorated as was the man in his green velvet smoking jacket and matching tassled hat. The room was themed in green and silver and crammed with seven other students. Some of the older kids look at ease with Slughorn, but the girl closest to Lily looked just as terrified as she feel, so Lily took the seat next to her.

When it did not seem the room could hold any more people, Slughorn reentered completely, his impressive midsection taking up any remaining room that might have been imagined to be there.

"So," he said, rubbing his hands together almost greedily as he eyed Lily, "Evans."

She was dealing with a genius here.

"Could you be the niece of Shandy Evans, awarded an Order of Merlin First Class for exceptional dueling just last month?"

They all peered eagerly, wanting to know if she was related to this extraordinary witch. But her only aunt was currently six feet under the ground and had never shown the ability of performing magic.

"No, I don't think so," she admitted, "nobody in my family has ever been a witch or wizard before me."

Her statement received eight identical blank stares.

The boy on my right scoots slightly away from me.

"Mudblood," one of the older students shot in her direction.

He said it the same way Severus would say 'muggle'. Severus had told her that being the only witch in her family was fine, that it didn't matter.

'Liar,' she thought silently.

'Freak,' she thought just a bit louder.

As she opened her mouth to retaliate, Slughorn snapped, "I will not have that word said in my presence."

She returned his fond smile; it seemed he didn't mind that she didn't have any wizarding relatives. But there was no denying that he was shocked that her parents were Muggles.

Slowly everybody returned to their meal and forced small talk. Finally seeing something familiar, Lily reached for her fork and began to eat, only then realizing how hungry she was.

The boy next to her continued to ignore her, so she looked to the girl she had seen earlier.

This girl had a lovely mouth, with small dainty lips, that downsized her crooked teeth. Her large blue eyes were really stunning and contrasted neatly with her strawberry blonde hair and pale skin.

"Don't worry," she assured Lily in her surprisingly deep voice that was accented rather strangely, "not everybody is like that around Muggleborns."

She smiled encouragingly at Lily, who beamed back and held out her hand.

"Lily Evans," she offered, her green eyes sparkling.

"Celia Francot," the other girl introduced, "and future Gryffindor."

Lily Evans felt the smile slide right off her face.

"Really?"

"Why yes," she says, her eyebrows rearranging themselves into a confused expression, "Got a problem with that," she asked, painfully reminiscent of that other boy. Lily was sure making friends had to be easier than this.

"Well, I thought that you had to be arrogant and stuck up to be in Gryffindor," Lily admitted, feeling ashamed.

"Who told you that," Celia cried desperately, clearly baffled by this girl's attitude toward her preferred house, she had seemed so nice.

"Severus Snape."

"Well, your dear Severus Snape was wrong," she declared harshly, "Gryffindor is for those who are proud of what they do, which is always what they think is right. We are famous for being courageous and perhaps a bit hardheaded, but that's never to be looked down upon!"

It sounded like a much better house than Severus described, in fact, she recognized a few of her own traits described by this girl. Hardheaded standing out particularly clear.

"I'm sorry."

She forgave Lily's mistake quickly and smiled again, "Not a problem, love."

"I can see we are going to be friends."

x-x-x-x-x-x

The lighting in the compartment now came from the torches that had burst into life at the descending darkness. Slughorn jumped in feigned shock as he looked out the window.

"Oh, well look at the time. I suppose I will see you all in class," he waved his guests away cheerily into the bustling crowd now attempting to leave the train.

"That was fun," Celia said brightly over the noise as she and Lily went down the passage.

"Loads," Lily agreed vaguely, quite unaware of what she was agreeing to.

Somebody tapped Lily on the shoulder. A small fire danced in front of Severus's face as she turned around quickly and saw the boy she had been looking for, but not in the state she would ever want to see him in.

Celia gasped as Lily moved closer to him, raising her hand to her open mouth in shock.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered, touching a finger to the darkening bruise under his left eye.

It was easy to see that his face had been flushed, probably with embarrassment, and his shoulder length hair was frazzled as if he had been in a brawl.

He growled in her ear, "I hate Potter."


	2. Sorting

Before she could ask Severus what happened, a familiar voice rang over the roar of the engine.

"Firs' years over here, follow me. Firs' years this way," instructed a man at least twice as tall he should have been. His eyes crinkled at the sight of Lily staring up at him and he bent down and winked to her, "How are yeh Lily?"

"Just fine Hagrid," she grinned at her friend. As Severus had said, when she got her letter, somebody had come to explain it all to her parents. That somebody just happened to have been twelve feet tall and five feet wide.

He waved to her then shouted again, "Firs' years over here," his tangled black beard moving with his mouth.

Collected in their small group, they made their way off the platform at approached a small fleet of boats sitting on the bank of a large lake.

"It's tradition that first years ride to the school in boats rather than in coaches like older students do," Severus whispered to Lily as they walked over to an empty vessel. She looked behind her to see a look of hesitation on Celia's face as she viewed Severus before she followed obligingly at Lily's encouraging waving of her hand.

Before they got in the boat, another girl came rushing up to the three first years and threw herself into their boat without permission. Her hair was blonde, almost white, and braided away from her face in twin ponytails. She looked to her three companions over the side of the boat and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I was afraid I'd be left behind."

At the guilty expression on the girl's face, Lily and Celia began to laugh, this strange girl joining them. Severus wasn't quite so easily amused.

Lily climbed inside the boat and felt the excitement mounting as the group at once lurched into motion at the tapping of Hagrid's pink umbrella to his own boat.

"Well since you're in our boat and all," Lily turned to the stranger, "would you like to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Mary Macdonald. Name and house," she asked, almost bossily, looking from one companion to the next.

"Celia Francot, Gryffindor."

"Severus Snape, Slytherin."

The two shot suspicious glances at each other, then looked expectantly toward Lily, who paused before giving her answer.

"Lily Evans, Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Now, how odd," Mary exclaimed.

Severus looked hurt while Celia looked betrayed.

Freak.

"Why can't you choose between the two," Mary broke the silence.

"They are both wonderful houses," Lily said defensively.

"Yes, but they are rivals. Funny that you should be torn between the two, many people are either for one or the other," she observed.

"Which are you for then," Lily asked, seeking to change the subject from her own choices quickly.

"Gryffindor," Mary replied matter-of-factly.

Severus cleared his throat, thoroughly uncomfortable at sharing his boat with three potential Gryffindors.

"Come now, you didn't mind us before you knew what house we wanted," scorned Mary.

"She's got a point Sev," Lily admitted, smiling at him.

He grinned reluctantly.

"Yeah, I s'pose."

They sailed up to the many glittering turrets and towers that was Hogwarts. It stood in profile on top of a large hill, every window lit in welcome as the stars winked down at the young witches and wizards.

Lily whispered to Severus, "Now I know what you mean. It's almost as if-as if I can feel the magic of the castle." She put her hand to her heart, "in me."

Lily screeched as their boat rocked quickly, nearly unseating her.

The familiar laughter of two boys made itself heard.

"Give you a fright," called one of the boys as he tapped their boat with his again.

"Poor Snivelly probably wet his pants," retorted the other.

"Potter," Severus sneered, yanking his wand from his pocket with expertise.

"Severus no," Lily shouted, pulling his arm down, "you mustn't break the rules before we even get to school.

"Yeah, Snivellus, be a good boy like your girlfriend says," taunted the boy surnamed Potter.

Severus lunged forward angrily and yelled "Reducto," blasting their boat into debris and sending four students into the water.

Lily's boat found the edge of the lake and she sighed with relief that the boys had fallen into shallow water, out of which they jumped back up with haste, wands drawn and tempers flaring.

"Now wha's goin' on 'ere," asked Hagrid, as he viewed the scene with interest.

"Nothing," said one of the boys who had been dumped into the water because of his friends.

This boy was different from Potter and the other boy that had been on the train. Instead of longer black hair, his was a light brown that fell only to his eyebrows. He was pale and meek in appearance, and his voice was raspy and hoarse. He had the pinched look of someone who was in bad health. It seemed Potter had found another bullying friend.

"Alrigh'," Hagrid grunted as he led them up to the castle.

Illuminated by the stars and the half-full moon, the grounds were beautiful. The grass fell and rose over hills decorated by towering trees, eventually thickening into a forest.

They clambered up the stone steps to a colossal oak door. Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked thrice upon the wood.

The door swung open at once, where a severe looking witch awaited the group of students. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and the expression of scrutiny on her face clearly spelled out that she was not one to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor," Hagrid said proudly.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said briskly, dismissing him.

She made a motion for them to follow her, past the magnificent marble staircase before them into a small, circular chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began in the same business-like tone, "the sorting ceremony is about to begin, during which you will each be placed in your house. For seven years, you will be a part of your house, in which you will learn and live together."

She surveyed them all before continuing, taking in their faces.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each is a respectable house from which many great wizards and witches have come. While you stay here, any victories you make will award your house points, as any breach of the rules will lose your house points. These points are taken into account at the end of each year, and the house with the most is bestowed upon the honor of the House Cup."

"The Sorting will take place in a few moments; please ready yourselves," she turned and made her way to the door, "I will return for you shortly."

The minute she left, they broke out in nervous chatter.

"What do we have to do-"

"My brother said we had to get past a Sphinx-"

"I heard we have to duel with older students-"

Mary rolled her eyes and looked to Celia, Lily, and Severus with a grin, "Oh aren't they so silly. Obviously don't know what to believe."

Professor McGonagall returned, and gave her version of a smile (which was very minute and almost unnoticeable).

"Follow me."

They returned to the Entrance Hall and proceeded to the door on their left that swung open to recently hushed chatter.

Lily entered the Great Hall for the first time, with Severus in front of her and Celia close behind.

It was probably the most beautiful and curious room she would ever be in. Seated at four long tables were all the older students, surveying the group with interest, some even seeking out younger siblings. Above these tables, thousands of candles hovered, flooding the room with inviting light.

Upon the checkered tables clothes were golden plates that sat empty, almost expectingly.

Lily felt her stomach growl.

Besides its contents, the room itself was spectacular. It seemed to have no ceiling at all, but just to open to the heavens whose starry eyes danced above them, looking as if they too were celebrating the occasion.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall up to a fifth table, occupied by the staff. Lily saw Hagrid sitting on the far left, and gave him a small wave, that he returned, knocking away another professor's grand wizard's hat. Between a dark haired witch and Professor Slughorn sat a very wizened old man.

His silvery hair and beard fell to his waist, and gleamed in the generous candlelight. Behind half-moon glasses, his piercing blue eyes surveyed the students presented before him, making an individual analysis of each face.

They were then instructed to turn away from the teacher's table and face the hall.

Lily poked Severus on the arm and beamed at him when Professor McGonagall set a frayed old hat on the stool she had been carrying.

"Is that the Sorting Hat," she whispered excitedly.

"Yeah," Severus said breathlessly.

"Oh," she had exclaimed as it began singing.

Its song was beautiful, rhyming with precision and weaving the most captivating tale. As he (it?) continued, the hat touched the topic of the four houses and Lily attention to the least biased version of the houses she would probably hear.

The song ended, leaving Lily frowning as she remembered something.

"Severus," she whispered to the boy, whose face was flushed at her tone, "you said it didn't matter."

The hat's words echoed cruelly.

Unworthy of learning.

Purest of blood.

"Lily, I just didn't want-"

"Severus-"

"Evans, Lily," interrupted Professor McGonagall, clearly disapproving of speaking during the song.

She went up to the stool, allowing the pointed hat to fall over her eyes, glad for the excuse to not look at Severus's face. She shifted nervously, the reality of what was happening sinking in.

Unworthy of learning.

Freak.

"Now, why so glum," asked a voice in her ear. Lily gasped in surprise.

"I wasn't lying when I said I could hear your thoughts," the voice claimed happily.

"Liar," came fresh into her mind.

Purest of blood.

"Ah, hoping for Slytherin," it assumed.

"No," Lily said, feeling foolish for talking to the hat.

"It wouldn't suit you," the hat explained, "Gryffindor seems more likely."

She heard Severus's voice, saw his accusing eyes.

Freak.

"Ah, no objection," the hat challenged.

She thought of Severus's lies, and Celia's smile.

She shook her head no.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat claimed.

Lily removed the hat, grinning as she saw the look on Celia's face, pride bringing that contagious smile to Lily's face.

As she made her way to the Gryffindor table, she caught sight of Severus, which melted any feeling of animosity she had felt a second earlier. He had really had his heart set on them being in Slytherin together.

She shot him a sad smile, before she danced the rest of the way to the Gryffindor table. Potter's friends budged up to make room for her, and she declined the seat rudely, turning her back on him and stalking further down the table.

Celia was called next.

She sat under the hat for less than a second before her wish was granted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily beamed at her friend as Celia joined her at the table.

"This is brilliant," Celia called loudly, only to be hushed as the next person was called up.

The list got to the L's, and Potter's other friend from the Lake surnamed Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor. The seat Lily had declined earlier was happily occupied by the emaciated boy.

To each his own.

The M's were next; Lily held her breath and wasn't disappointed when Mary was declared a, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily groaned when a boy with very messy hair and round glasses strut from the stool to their table.

"Snape, Severus," was called and Lily bit her lip so hard, she could taste the salty blood.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh," Lily said, shock in her quiet voice.

She watched him walk over to the Slytherin table and sit down, where a boy wearing a Prefect's Badge patted him on the back encouragingly.

"Good riddance, I did not like him at all," said Mary.

"He is my best friend I'll have you know," Lily rose up instantly, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that."

She glared at the girl for several seconds.

Celia spoke up, "See, you are a Gryffindor."

Lily chuckled, it was true.

"I'm sorry," she told Mary, who had a distant look in her eyes.

"Oh, its fine I guess," the girl said, vigor quickly returning to her voice, "I can't be mad at you for defending a friend."

Lily turned around to face the teacher's table and noticed the sorting had ended.

The wizened old wizard with piercing blue eyes had risen to his feet, with the air of somebody about to make a speech. The chatter died out immediately as everyone turned toward this curious man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I suspect you desire food more than words from an old man?"

He received appreciative laughter and 'Here heres'.

The man seated himself and when Lily looked back to her place she jumped in pleasant surprise, for it had filled itself with food.

The room filled with the delicious aroma of food and happy chatter of friends old and new.

"So," Lily turned to Celia, "what's your family like."

Celia made a right fit about finishing her bite.

"My actual family or the one I live with?"

She said it with such so casually she could have been asking what brand of quills Lily preferred.

"Oh," Lily said, thinking of Severus's family. Of how many times the child care services had been turned away with their eyes slightly misted over.

That was the only time Severus's mother was allowed to use magic.

"No it's fine," Celia frowned, "I can't remember my real parents. I was born into poverty, my dad was gone and my mum had to give me up. She wanted a better life for me," she narrated as if it were somebody else's life, "I live with a foster family now."

She shrugged.

"What about your family?"

Lily opened then closed her mouth, Celia had been honest with her so she thought it was only fair.

"My parents are Muggles," she winced, waiting for that questioning look in her new friend's face. She sighed with relief, Celia didn't seem to mind at all.

"My sister is too, but she doesn't like my magic very much," Lily had to gulp down the word Freak.

"I don't have any brother or sister I know of," Celia chatted, "but your parents sound lovely. What about you Mary?"

"Hmm?"

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No," she admittedly promptly.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all sat, fit to burst, sleepy and full.

Dumbledore got to his feet and the lazy talk that had filled the room ceased at once.

Lily could see this man was greatly respected.

"Now that we have all enjoyed the magnificent feast, I would like to borrow a moment to give a few start of term notices."

"All first years should know, the Forbidden Forest, as its name implies, is out of bounds for all students."

"Please remember, magic out of class is against the rules," he surveyed some of the older students with a knowing smile on his face.

"Quidditch trials will be held the week after next. If you wish to try out, please talk to your house's Quidditch captain or Madam Hooch."

He gave a sweeping look around the hall once more, "Now, off to your warm, cozy beds."

The sound of everybody standing up was deafening as the benches scraped across the ground.

Lily, Celia, and Mary all joined the throng of Gryffindors following a girl with a shiny Prefect's badge. They went past portraits, whose subjects were waving and bidding them welcome, Lily would probably have jumped in shock, had she not seen the pictures in her textbooks moving earlier this summer.

They moved up the stairs, to the uppermost floor, passing through two hidden halls and arriving at a large portrait of a plump lady in a pink, frilly dress. Not unlike, Tuney's Sunday best.

The Prefect strode up to the portrait and declared, "Fortitudo."

They were admitted into a gold and red themed room, filled with comfy looking armchairs and warmth from the glowing fireplace.

From this room there were two staircases ascending to doors unseen.

The girls were gestured to go up the staircase on the left.

Once up the spiraling stairs, Lily entered the door labeled 'First Year Dorms' and entered a room also decorated in vibrant yellows and deep set reds.

Five four poster beds stood, awaiting tired bodies to lay to rest there. Lily was surprised to see their trunks had been brought up.

Lily lay down on her own bed without undressing, fully intending to talk with Celia and Mary some more. However, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and she smiled at her dream of the day Tuney would come to Hogwarts with her.

When Tuney wouldn't hate her.

**A/N: Holds hands up**

**I know, I know. I updated after an eternity and a half! But I finally got it done, right? Yeah, so here's the sorting scene. ****Haha****, if you thought I was going to do another Sorting Hat song you were wrong! I probably should have, but whatever. Her feelings about the song were more important in this case.**

**So do you still like it?**

**If so or if not, I value your guys' reviews ****sooo**** much!! **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I got from the first chapter, it definitely made my day**

**Okay, next chapter definitely going up sooner. I actually like chapter 3 much better than this one…but, well, I'll let you decide.**

**Anyhoo**** end of humungous author's note.**

**Ta!**


End file.
